Conventionally, a blood collection set having a blood collection needle, a blood bag, a sampling holder, and a needlestick-preventive needle cover is known (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
The conventional sampling holder described in Patent Document 1 has a substantially cylindrical body, and a lid (a cap) which is attached to or detached from the body. This lid is provided with a fitting portion (an inner cylinder of the cap). After a blood collection, a blood collection needle to be discarded is accommodated in a needlestick-preventive needle cover. Then, the needlestick-preventive needle cover is pushed into the fitting portion of the lid, and the sampling holder and the needlestick-preventive needle cover are discarded together with the blood collection needle. Accordingly, the blood collection needle can be prevented from being exposed when discarding the sampling holder and the needlestick-preventive needle. As a result, it is possible to reduce the risk of needlestick and blood infection that may occur when discarding with the blood collection needle being exposed.